


Sanctuary 4

by SparkPlug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Sanctuarys, Smut, grouped living, soft Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: The last memories of the outside world Yuri would have was when he was given a swirly by the school bully. A pair of beta's in white robes had stopped the fighting, taking Yuri from school, his abusive parents, and the cruel outside world. The reason he was captured? He had presented as an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

The last memories of the outside world Yuri would have was when he was given a swirly by the school bully. A pair of beta's in white robes had stopped the fighting, taking Yuri from school, his abusive parents, and the cruel outside world. The reason he was captured? He had presented as an Omega.

Yuri now, was sitting in a van, seat belt on, a couple other Omegas, and Alphas from Russia with them. A Beta was humming to him softy as she wrapped him in a blanket. It was one of the first loving things someone who wasn't his grandfather had done. Even before he was born his grandfather lived with them. Petting Yuri, and comforting him, even through his first heat. His parents weren't so nice.

The van stopped, and they were ordered out onto a plane. Yuri asked where they were going. 

"Oh sweetie, you must be so scared. Don't worry, we're going to a Sanctuary."

"What's that?!"

"A place for Omegas, and Alphas to live in peace with others."

"Sounds fake!" Yuri spat.

"It's not, you'll see when we get there."

On the plane ride they got food, real food! It was soup, but good soup, not out of a can, handmade soup with chicken, vegetables, and broth! They were each handed loose cotton shirts, and sweat pants to change into. The plane landed smoothly, and again they were ushered out, this time a huge building with trees, real trees! And green grass, in front of it! There were smiling Omegas, and Alphas, even Betas, outside! Pups were rolling in the grass! Though ever Alpha, and Omega were wearing collars? He asked the Beta.

"What's with the collars?" he questioned, anger, curiosity, and fear in his voice.

"They help if there's a fight, or someone gets lost, or has pups, and other things, they don't hurt it's okay."

Yuri thought she was lying but he didn't care, if he could be happy here, by himself, he would be fine. No one else got to him, don't let them see, or get too close.

They were taken outside a huge room, and briefed.

"So, this room you must find a mate, you can have more than one, but there has to be at least one Omega, and one Alpha. Those left over are taken to a new room, and get to try again.

_No, no, no, no. I can't be expected to find a mate? I'm only sixteen! I don't need anyone else!_

The group was ushered into the room, and Yuri hid. In a corner, far away from everyone, covering his ears. It was loud, too loud, and it smelt strongly with different scents. His tail wrapped around him, ears flat on his head, and he held his nose. 

A large tattooed Alpha walked up to him.

"Hey, you look sad, if you're with JJ you won't be!" he told him, the arrogance in his voice cause a bad taste in Yuri's mouth. His scent smelt like cinnamon, and wood.

"GO AWAY!!" Yuri shouted at him.

"Wow a bit feisty aren't we?" JJ reached down to pick him up.

"I SAID GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!!" Yuri yelled again, on the verge of tears, ears twitching.

"You're so coming with me," JJ reached down again, this time to be swatted away by an equal sized Alpha, with a stronger scent that smelt of Leather, and Strawberries.

"He said to go away, do as he says, he's taken," this new Alpha growled.

"He doesn't smell like it," JJ retorted.

"He's taken," the Alpha growled more forcefully.

"Fine, fine, you win," JJ walked off, Yuri breathed a sigh or relief.

"Hey, I'm Otabek, did he touch you? Hurt you?" Otabek told him, crotching down.

Yuri wanted to get lost in those eyes, smell that scent everyday, it felt like a part of him was complete with this man. He reached over, and hugged him. Otabek nuzzled into him, shifting Yuri so he was closer to him. Yuri let himself release his scent, he'd been told by his grandfather that he smelt like Oranges, and Piroshki. 

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me," Yuri whispered.

"This is going to sound forward, but do you want to be my mate?"

"Please."

"Please yes or please no?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Otabek whispered, standing up with Yuri still in his arms.

"HEY! I CAN WALK!! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine, sorry, here," Otabek set Yuri on the ground.

"Murp," Yuri squeaked in response.

The two of them walked over to the Beta at the door.

"Found your mate?" they asked.

"Yes," Otabek replied.

"Follow me then."

The Beta turned, and opened the door, which lead into a doctors office, other mates were waiting in the lobby. It smelt sterile, making Yuri's nose twitch. They went to the front desk.

"Name," the lady behind it said in monotone.

"Yuri Plysketiski."

"Otabek Altin."

"Please wait over there," the lady pointed to the chairs.

"Okay," Otabek replied.

The two of them had a seat next to a red haired girl. She had a sweet scent like right after a rain storm.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Hi," Yuri replied.

"Is that your mate?" she asked, pointing to Otabek.

"Yeah," Otabek replied.

"I'm Mila, and this is Sara, she's my mate. Over there's my brother Michelle, and his mate Emil."

 _She seems like a decent enough human, possibly._ Yuri thought.

"I'm Yuri, and this is Otabek."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, which one is the Alpha?" She smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL WE JUST MET!?!" 

"Jeez, you tell me who, and I'll tell you who our Alpha is."

"Fine... Otabek's our Alpha, happy?"

"Ooo, you're an Omega, I'm the Alpha," Mila stated proudly.

At that moment, JJ walked in with a female Omega clinging to his arm. Yuri listened to their names, JJ was actually Jean-Jaque Leory, and his mate was Isabella. They sat across from him. JJ made a face, Otabek growled.

"Mila, Sara, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, Michelle," a nurse called.

The six of them got up, and followed him. Otabek wrapping one arm around Yuri's waist, protectively. The two of them were dropped off in room 435. A doctor waiting for them.

"Ah, Otabek, welcome back. I see you have a mate," the doctor greeted.

"Wait, what does he mean, welcome back?"

"I grew up here, well sort of. I grew up in the puppy facility away's away. He's one of the doctors that come here, and give a check up to new patients."

"Do you mean your parents were in this facility."

"Actually no, they were in a different facility," the doctor butted in, "Now if you don't mind, you need to be looked over, so please strip down to your underwear."

Yuri blushed, and went behind the provided screen, stripping down to his boxers. Otabek did the same, except he wasn't behind the screen. Yuri came out behind the screen, and sat on the examination table.

"Okay, so correct me if this data is wrong. Beta parents..."

"Yes."

"Omega..."

"Yes."

"Sixteen..."

"Yes."

"Birthday is March 1st..."

"Yes."

"Russian..."

"Yes."

"Cisgender male..."

"Yes."

"That's all. Okay, I'm going to do a physical exam, and give you your collar, and shots."

"Uh, sure?"

The doctor looked Yuri over, eye sight, weight, blood pressure, heart beet, and other things.

"What's with the bruises?" the doctor asked.

"I was bullied, home, and school."

"I see, I'm very sorry for you."

"Don't be, hopefully it'll stop now."

Completing the exam, the doctor administered Yuri's shots.

"Okay so this is a tracking collar, don't take it off, it's water proof, and helps us break up fights, and such. It will also alert us if someone on the premise doesn't have a collar, and isn't from our Sanctuary. It also grants you permission to different place, and keeps track of your family, and can assist in finding mates."

"Got it," Yuri took the collar, and did it up around his neck, it was surprisingly light, and felt like he was wearing nothing at all.

"Otabek, your collar is ready."

"But wasn't he here before?" Yuri asked.

"He was in the pup facility, he needs one for here."

"Oh."

"Thank you doctor," Otabek took the collar, and adjusted it around his neck.

"Okay Otabek, your turn."

Yuri got down, changed back into his clothes, and waited.

After Otabek's exam they were taken with Sara, Mila, Emil, and Michelle too their new 'homes'. Consisting of a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and nest room. Mila was next door, and Emil was next to her. A glowing tablet like device was on the coffee table, Yuri picked it up.

The display screen had a welcome letter,

_Welcome to Sanctuary 4,_

_You, and your significant other(s) are now sharing this room. A map of the Sanctuary is included throughout the building. Out doors are for all, even those with pups. Kitchen duties are in a rotation, and you will be notified when it is your turn, unless you are with/have pups that are younger than two years old. Please do not cause fights. Any problems, notify a Beta. Any questions or concerns, email the help line. Just go to email, and type help@Sanctuary4.com._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people who have commented here. I have revised this chapter, due to it being too fast for my taste. So please enjoy the new chapter 2 and watch out for more, I'm making this my come back fic.

Otabek sat up with a yawn. Looking around he tried to remember last night. A little while and he was able to recall it. Yuri had gotten tired, and wandered off. He looked over, and there he was, blonde hair covering his face slightly, ears perked up, and tail curled around himself. He looked so at peace. Otabek moved to sit on the edge of the bed, something grabbed him from behind, and pulled him back down on the bed, he looked over and saw Yuri nuzzled into him. Admitting an easy defeat, he relaxed and lost himself in his mind.

Yuri opened his eyes again, nudging Otabek.

"Otabek," he whispered.

"Hm? What is it, Yuri?"

"I want to explore, and I'm hungry."

"Okay, I'll get you some clothes," Otabek responded, getting up.

Yuri watched as the mostly naked Otabek got the clothes out of the dresser. His boxers sticking to him tightly, his muscular frame, making Yuri's face turn beet red.

"Here," Otabek said, handing Yuri his cotton shirt, and sweatpants.

"Uh, yeah thanks," Yuri says, coming back down to reality.

The two of them get dressed, and Yuri wanders out of the room to check the lap on the tablet so they know where they're going.

"Go right, then take our next right, and we'll be in the main park, next to the kitchen."

"Got it. Ready to go?"

"Yeah give me a moment," Yuri clicked on the calendar app, checking when his next heat should be. He had a couple days to make sure Beka could be trusted.

* * *

 

They walked down the hallway, following the directions Yuri gave.

Walking out to a large park, trees towered over them, and Omega's, and Alphas were wandering around and eating.

"Want to grab food first?" Beka asked.

"Sure."

Yuri followed Otabek over to the kitchen. Walking up to the counter, Beka spoke to the Omega behind the counter.

"Can I get today's breakfast, please?"

"Coming right up."

The lady passed him two plates, eggs, toast, bacon, fruit, and pancakes.

"That's a lot of food," Yuri commented.

"If you don't finish yours, I'll help," Otabek told him, kissing the top of his head quickly.

Yuri blinked, had he just?

"HA! I can eat all of this!"

"Don't push yourself Yura."

Yuri paused, looking up at Otabek, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Oh sorry, I kinda came up with a nickname for you," Otabek explained awkwardly.

"That's what my grandfather used to call me..."

"I can stop! I don't have to call you that!"

"No it's alright, he was the only member of my family that was nice to me."

"Well, it suits you."

"I guess you need one then!"

Sitting down, Yuri began to stuff his face with the food in front of him, as Otabek chuckled, sitting across from him.

The food proved to be too much for Yuri. He rubbed his belly as little less than half the plate was still left.

"I told you Yura," Otabek spoke, finishing his plate.

"I know, I know."

"You should listen to your Alpha," Mila teased, walking up behind him.

Yuri jumped, letting out a startled squeak.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mila apologized.

"What'd you want loser?" Yuri questioned.

"We've met some Okami who are dying to meet you."

"What the hell is Okami?" Yuri spat out.

"It's what we're called, Omega's, and Alphas. The common term is Okami. So you want to come?"

"We would love to."

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

They followed Mila, and Sara over to park in the middle of the Sanctuary. A silver-haired Alpha, black-haired Omega, Emil, and Michelle, and a black-haired Omega, and Alpha pair.

"HEY GUYS!!" Mila called.

"HEY!!" Emil waved back.

Getting closer, they stopped at the edge of the blanket.

"Okay, so we brought the two," Sara told them.

"Excellent!" the silver-haired one smiled. 

"So, introductions. The silver-haired one, and going clockwise, Viktor, his mate Yuuri, you know Emil, and Michelle, that's Phichit and his mate Seung-gil."

Viktor smelt like Vodka and trees, Yuuri had the distinct scent of cherry trees, Emil smelt like metal, and grass, Michelle had a more rainy scent, Phichit was like martinis, and beaches and Seung-gil smelt like dogs, with a hint of Roses.

"Nice to meet you," Otabek bowed, "I'm Otabek, and this is my mate, Yuri."

"Hi," Yuri added.

"We're calling you Yurio!" Viktor announced.

"That is a terrible nickname!!"

"Too late, once he decides something there's no going back," Mila told Yuri.

"UGH!" Yuri groaned, taking a seat next to Seung-gil.

They had only been talking for a short while when the main doors opened to deposit one Okami. There was a strangely quite hush that fell over the main park before Viktor jumped up.

"Otabek, Michelle, come with me!" he ordered, and the three of them went to the stranger on the floor.

Yuri leaned over to the black haired man sitting next to him.

"Does this happen often?" he whispered, shaking slightly.

"Yes. Don't worry, they can handle it." 

So Yuri sat back and watched as the three of them examined the male before bringing him over to the blanket.

"He's not awake yet, we need an omega to do that," Viktor stated, Phichit popping up and volunteering, much to his alphas dismay.

"I've only seen that man volunteer once, and that was when Seung-gil was returned like this after a big fight," Yuuri muttered in amazement as everyone settled back in.

They sat there in idle conversation, as Phichit did his work until the man woke up with a coughing fit.

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking around.

"You're at a Sanctuary," Phichit told him calmly, checking his vitals.

"What is this place? It's too calm to be real."

"Well, it is. A safe place for Omega's, Alpha's, and Beta's to live in peace, away from violence and discrimination."

"Fine. I'll believe you. But I'm going back to sleep," he mumbled.

"Hey wait! Tell us your name first!"

"Fine, it's Chris. Happy?"

"Very. Mines Phichit."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

 


End file.
